La Morsure de mon Coeur
by Twinzie
Summary: OneShot: Quand le coeur de Tonks saigne, elle va chercher le coupable pour lui expliquer ses sentiments...mais les loups garous sont bornés ! [Spoiler6]


Hello !

Après avoir relu quelques passages du dernier tome d'Harry Potter…j'ai trouvé un des passages que je préférais, c'est après la mort du professeur Dumbledore, dans l'infirmerie quand on apprend que Nymphadora est amoureuse de Remus. Je trouve qu'il font, au même titre que Ron et Hermione, bien que je trouve trop frustrant pour les lecteurs qu'ils ne sortent pas encore ensemble.

Donc voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire une One-Shot sur ce couple.

Bonne lecture

**

* * *

**

_**Les Morsure de mon Coeur**_

Tonks était chez elle, dans son petit appartement situé au Sud de Londres dans une banlieue sorcière. Elle faisait les cent pas dans ce qui lui tenait lieu de salon. Le feu dans le cheminée brûlait doucement, dégageant une faible chaleur. Au dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber et la lune s'élevait pour prendre la place des derniers rayons du soleil. L'été était entrain de mourir.

La joyeuse Nymphadora Tonks que tout le monde connaissait, se laissait, elle aussi, mourir. Ses dons de métamorphomage étaient entrain de disparaître. Ses cheveux si colorés d'habitude, avait une couleur brune, sans éclat. Ses boucles naturelles étaient emmêlés et son visage si rieur pleurait presque. Elle était méconnaissable.

Elle multipliait les missions pour l'Ordre et son travail en tant qu'Auror pour oublier, pour _l_'oublier. Elle était tombée amoureuse de _lui_.

L'amour est un sentiment bizarre. Il peut vous rendre heureux ou vous détruire, sans crier gare. Ça peut vous arriver n'importe où, dans la rue, dans un café, dans une librairie. Il suffit d'un regard, d'un mot, d'un geste minime et vous sentez votre cœur fondre, une boule se forme au creux de votre estomac et vous tremblez de la tête aux pieds. C'est gênant et merveilleux à la fois.

Elle n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de _lui._ Tout était fait pour les séparer. Le monde sorcier était en guerre. Chaque jour, les gens vivaient dans la crainte de perdre un être cher. Il connaissait ses sentiments, elle était sûre qu'ils éprouvaient les même à son égard et pourtant…

Il répétait sans cesse qu'ils ne pouvaient être ensemble.

En juin dernier, le professeur Dumbeldore est mort, Bill a été mordu par un loup-garou, même si cela s'est passé en plein jour, tout le monde savait que sa vie allait changé. Il était défiguré par les blessures et les morsure et malgré tout, Fleur voulait toujours devenir sa femme. Ils se sont mariés cet été. Tonks avait alors pensé que tout allait aussi changer pour elle. En voyant ça, Remus Lupin voudrait peut-être accepter de lui avouer son amour et de leur laisser une chance de vivre ensemble… comme un couple.

Mais non.

Au lieu de cela, il restait terrer dans ses positions.

_Je t'ai répété un million de fois que j'étais trop vieux pour toi, trop pauvre… trop dangereux…_

Mais elle s'en fichait, ça lui était complètement égal, elle pouvait l'accueillir chez elle. Elle connaissait sa condition de loup-garou et ça ne faisait que renforcer son amour. Quant à l'âge, l'amour n'a pas d'âge, c'est bien connu.

Ce soir encore, elle se morfondait pour lui. Elle n'y tenait plus. Elle l'aimait.

Heureusement, il y avait Molly Weasley, qui l'aidait, la soutenait.

Elle décida de transplaner au Sqaure Grimmaurd, où était actuellement Remus.

Il était tard. Elle entra en prenant soin de ne rien renverser sur son passage, quoi que, bizarrement, sa maladresse avait également disparu.

La maison était sombre, comme toujours. Remus n'était pas seul dans la maison, elle le savait. Quelques membres de l'Ordre qui avait tout perdu, restaient là aussi. Il devait soit être en mission, soit dormir, vu l'heure tardive. Elle alla dans la cuisine qui était vide. Elle monta ensuite dans la chambre de Remus qui était également vide. Elle fit presque toutes les pièces de la maison, mais ne le trouva nul part.

Il ne pouvait pas être partie.

Comme pour se rassurer, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Bien qu'elle connaisse les périodes de la lune par cœur, elle voulait s'assurer que ce n'était pas la pleine lune. Non, ce soir, la lune était en croissant. Elle monta un étage de plus et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque des Black.

Il était là.

Il était assis dans le vieux divan, un verre à la main, les flammes, crépitant dans la cheminée, se reflétaient sur son visage fatigué. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant la porte et se redressa pour voir qui osait le déranger.

- Bonsoir, dit-il.

- Bonsoir. Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non.

- Je n'en peux plus Remus.

C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'elle ne puisse retenir ces mots.

- On en a déjà parlé Nymphadora.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu es le seul qui le fasse et tu sais que je déteste.

Il posa son verre et se leva lentement.

- On ne peux pas être ensemble, Tonks, je ne peux pas t'offrir la vie dont tu rêves.

Cette fois-ci, il avait bien insisté sur son nom de famille.

- Tu ne sais pas ce dont je rêve…, dit-elle.

Il sourit faiblement mais sans la regarder. Il évitait son regard le plus possible, comme s'il avait peur de ne plus être maître de lui-même quand il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je t'aime Remus.

Cette fois-ci, il se retourna vers elle. Elle lui avait maintes fois fait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Ces trois petits mots, si magiques. Ces mots qui sont capables de bouleverser une vie.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Elle s'avança vers lui, posa ses deux mains sur son torse et essaya de capter son regard, de le déchiffrer.

- J'ai tout essayé, poursuivit-elle. Je ne peux pas te sortir de ma tête et encore moins de mon cœur. Je suis mordue de toi, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire imperceptible.

Il sourit à son tour à cette remarque.

- Laisse-nous au moins une chance. Je sais qui tu es réellement et je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu. C'était d'ailleurs dans cette maison. Tu étais dans la cuisine avec Sirius. Je suis arrivée avec Dumbledore, Sirius m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a présenté à toi, son meilleur ami. Tu m'as serré la main et j'ai frissonné. J'ai alors su que j'allais tomber amoureuse de toi et c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai rien fait pour refouler mes sentiments car je sais que, toi aussi, tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi.

- Mais c'est moi, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Pourquoi ? On n'est plus des enfants, ni des adolescents qui essayent de se cacher pour ne pas se faire surprendre par leurs parents dans une situation compromettante. On n'a pas besoin de se cacher.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Malgré que je sois vieux…

- Pauvre et… dangereux, finit-elle pour lui. Oui, je t'aime malgré tout ça. Je me fiche de l'âge que tu as, de la somme de ton compte en banque à Gringotts et je me fiche encore plus que tu sois un loup-garou dangereux trois fois par mois. J'ai de quoi vivre et mon appartement est plus petit mais beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'ici, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose supplémentaire, il plaça ses mains dans son dos et l'approcha brutalement vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Leur baiser fut doux.

Elle était enfin heureuse, il était à elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il contre la douceur de ses lèvres.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il la serra encore plus contre lui, saisissant sa bouche dans un baiser plus fougueux cette fois.

Il perdit le contrôle de ses mains qui s'aventurèrent dans la chevelure entremêlée de sa belle métamorphomage.

Elle délaissa sa bouche pour se perdre dans son cou, et sentir ainsi le parfum enivrant qui s'en dégageait.

- J'ai attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps, gémit-elle alors qu'une des main de Remus descendait dangereusement vers le bas de son dos.

- Je suis désolée, mais j'avais peur.

- Je comprend. Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais me laisser.

- Je te le promets, Dora.

Elle arrêta ses baisers, se redressa et le regarda.

- Dora ?

- Tu n'aimes Nymphadora et Tonks… tout le monde t'appelle comme ça. Puis, je ne peux quand même appeler ma petite amie par son nom de famille.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

- Viens chez moi, dit-elle.

Dans un autre baiser, ils transplanèrent jusque chez elle.

A partir de là, chacun perdit le contrôle de lui-même dans les bras de l'autre.

Dora était enfin heureuse et le loup qui dormait en Remus se déchaîna pour la combler du plaisir qu'elle attendait depuis des mois maintenant.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-il une dernière fois avant de s'endormir à ses côtés.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Je sais, c'est court, mais je l'ai écrit en un rien de temps,alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ? 

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me le dire ou si au contraire vous trouvez que quelque chose ne va pas.

J'ai d'autres OS en réserve sur différents couples donc si ça vous dit... vous me le dites. lol.

Kiss xXxXx


End file.
